


Kindness

by Ginko13



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginko13/pseuds/Ginko13
Summary: Mesmo que inconscientemente, ele percebia.Aos poucos, e gentilmente, seu coração estava sendo tomado por aquela criança.





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, estou mais uma vez aqui com uma one-shot (cof cof, minúscula, cof cof), que foi só uma pequena cena que imaginei num dia aí, com essas duas coisas preciosas da minha vida, e quase morri de fofura <3   
A foto de capa foi feita pela linda, maravilhosa, gênia da ~Marimachan (no spirit), que teve uma grande influência na decisão de postar isso aqui (>.<) Obrigada Marima <3   
E bem, espero que gostem!   
Boa leitura!

Ele mal abrira os olhos e já sentia seu dia valer à pena. Desde que acolheu aquele pequeno, eram assim todos os dias. Mas nesse momento em especial, se sentiu excepcionalmente feliz.

Estava quase amanhecendo, e alguns pássaros já cantavam lá fora. O quarto ainda estava um pouco escuro, mas virando apenas a cabeça de lado, pôde ver claramente a criança de cabelos prateados deitada ao seu lado. O pequeno estava virado para si, o rosto acima de seu ombro. Um pouco encolhido sobre o _futon_, segurava uma mecha do cabelo cor de palha do mais velho contra seu rosto; e em suas bochechas arredondadas havia saliva seca que escapara da boca entreaberta.

Repentinamente o homem deixara escapar uma risada baixinha, pensando em como a criança acharia aquilo nojento se fosse com outra pessoa. Shoyou, pelo contrário, não era capaz de achar aquilo desagradável – era uma das coisas mais fofas que já vira.

Então o menino tremeu, encolhendo-se um pouco mais, e o mais velho se deu conta de como estava sendo desatento, deixando-o descoberto enquanto estava tão frio. Virou-se para ele, tendo o cuidado de não acordá-lo ou retirar o cabelo de suas mãos, e o cobriu até os ombros. Agora, de frente para o mais novo e apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão, não podia resistir à ideia afagar aquele volumoso cabelo prateado. Deixou seus dedos afundarem naqueles fios enrolados, enquanto velava pelo sono de seu discípulo.

Observar aquele mini samurai dormindo tão tranquilo, aninhado próximo a si, até mesmo deixando de lado a espada que ele mantinha consigo a todo momento, o encheu de um sentimento que ele sabia que não seria capaz de descrever. Um calor gentil e reconfortante preencheu seu peito, e transbordando, surgiu em seus lábios na forma de um sorriso, que ele inconscientemente sustentou até o pequeno acordar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada por lerem!   
Qualquer sugestão, opinião, dúvida e outros, comentem <3


End file.
